


Means You'll Meet Me

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s06e01 Exile on Main St., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean's first kiss after the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Means You'll Meet Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [too_rational](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=too_rational).



> Title from "Knock Three Times" by Tony Orlando and Dawn (only in my dreams did that wall between us come apart).

So there's this ghost. The victims come in pairs, and rumor has it that Tyrone and Lashanda were fucking, so were Cathleen and Alessandra, so were Marilyn and Thomas. Local cops think it's a rash of murder-suicides, but haven't got an explanation for why Lashanda, Alessandra, and Thomas were all strangled barehanded and Tyrone, Cathleen, and Marilyn were all found strung up with nothing in sight to have stood on. Or, for that matter, how Marilyn managed to strangle Thomas, whose muscle mass alone probably outweighed all of Marilyn.

Then Sam and Gwen head into the local big-box grocery to restock (Sam always avoided big-box places when he was planning to pay instead of steal, supporting small businesses and all that, but the Campbells prefer big-box places for the measure of anonymity that they have and mom-and-pop shops don't, which makes sense) and Sam turns into the cracker aisle and there's someone else in his head.

Her name is Jacqueline Martin, perpetrator of a murder-suicide ten years ago and recently stirred up by her husband's sale of their house. Her attempts to get Sam worked up the way the ghost doctor in the asylum did, the way she did Tyrone and Cathleen and Marilyn, are laughable, considering. She is, however, stubborn: salting and burning her doesn't shake her, neither does salting Sam (he calls a halt to that experiment because he prefers his kidneys functional), none of the cleansing rituals take, and nobody can figure out what other than Sam they can burn.

Jacqueline can't hide from Sam, though. Not while she's in his head. Jacqueline killed Robert and herself because they were fucking and Robert was married to and wouldn't get a divorce from another woman. Lashanda wouldn't leave her live-in boyfriend for Tyrone, nor Thomas his wife for Marilyn, nor Alessandra her husband for Cathleen. (Gwen's face goes interesting colors while they're interviewing the husband, possibly because the husband's girlfriend is present. Apparently Gwen has never heard of polyamory.) And now Jacqueline wants Sam to, one, persuade Dean to ditch Lisa, or two, kill them both.

If it were only Sam's wellbeing of concern, Dean ditching Lisa for Sam would be a good thing. The only thing that's gotten Sam angry all year has been the look on Dean's face right before Sam got him with the djinn antidote, and it wasn't until Dean started shouting at him that he started feeling guilty about not telling Dean. While having it easy keeping a lid on his temper is unquestionably a good thing, not agonizing about having betrayed his brother again is unquestionably not. But all the reasons Sam left Dean with Lisa in the first place hold true, amplified by Dean's insistence that he needs to be at Lisa's to protect her and Ben.

Sam dials Dean's number. "You won't believe this..."

Lisa's more incredulous than Dean, but by the time Dean and Gwen are done arguing over the merits of altering banishing rituals, Lisa's sufficiently convinced that this wasn't a setup to give Sam and Dean the go-ahead. Jacqueline wants Robert to leave Helen? Jacqueline gets 'Robert' leaving 'Helen'.

The kiss, when it happens, is pleasant, more so than with anyone else Sam's kissed recently (and Dean would be astonished to hear the number). Nothing more. Sam throws everything he has left into it, though, and he can feel the moment Dean lets himself forget there's anything in the world but Sam. So can Jacqueline; that's when she unhooks herself from Sam, and, without any other anchor, flies off into the wild blue yonder.

Days later, Sam goes to piss and comes back to Gwen mocking him because his girlfriend called. There's a voicemail from Dean. "Sam, was Lisa right? Because I felt—I—something Alastair said—look, did that mean anything, Sammy?"

What can Alastair possibly have said that's got Dean worked up now, years if not decades later, over just a kiss? And one that doesn't even count, any more than Dean holding Sam's dick out of the way to sew up a seriously inconveniently located gash the winter before Stanford counts as a grope.

Unless Dean thought it did count, and wants to know if Sam agrees.

Sam considers that idea. It's not objectionable if Lisa's no longer a factor, which will probably be the case if Dean comes back to hunting, and it's more desirable than a string of one-night stands. If Dean wants it.

 _Did that mean anything, Sammy?_

Dean's all that means anything anymore.

Sam texts back: _Did you want it to?_


End file.
